Remember When
by Madoma
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are now old and grey with three beautiful children who are all grown up with children of their own. One day Naruto meets up with Kiba outside an arts and crafts store. Kiba gives Naruto the idea of making a scrapbook, filling it up with memories of his life with Sasuke, remembering when… SongFic. SasuNaru MPreg


**A/N: So! due to...circumstances, I've had to take out he lyrics in this story. I've been trying to figure out a way to incorporate the song into the story without actually using the lyrics but I can't. So this is how it works. If you go to YouTube and type in the song "Remember When by Alan Jackson" each segment of the song goes along with the flashbacks. The first one...not so much but that's only because I didn't want to write out a lemon for this story. The song if very sweet and it's about remembering...I thought that adding a lemon would take away from the sweet aspect of it, you know? **

**So the first part of the song is when they made love for the first time, instead I put up when Naruto first realized he was IN love. Sorry 'bout that. The next is marriage, breaking of hearts, coming together, having a family, growing older and finally where they are in present times. **

**Remember When is one of my favorite songs so I was dying to write a SongFic about it. To those who read it _with _the lyrics I hope you liked it, to those who read it without, I hope it still comes off as a success. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke are now old and grey with three beautiful children who are all grown up with children of their own. One day Naruto meets up with Kiba outside an arts and crafts store. Kiba gives Naruto the idea of making a scrapbook, filling it up with memories of his life with Sasuke, remembering when… SongFic. SasuNaru MPreg

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha was walking through his village one morning trying to drive his drowsiness away before starting work. Shop owners and early morning risers greeted their Hokage cheerfully, asking him about his children and grandchildren. Naruto gave them all kind smiles, laughing with them when they commented on how much more mature his children are compared to the prankster he had been.

"It's not surprising though, when you think about it" one woman said, setting up her vegetables "having Sasuke Uchiha as a father and you as their, erm, ah…" Naruto chuckled, amused by the woman's hesitance.

"Mother, yes?"

"Ah, right. Well, anyone can see how happy those three are, always smiling, but they definitely have a certain Uchiha-like demeanor about them as well, no?" Naruto knew exactly what the woman was talking about.

"Sasuke is definitely the enforcer in our relationship and I'm more carefree, so the kids didn't have much lenience when it came to following rules. I remember going crazy some days because I couldn't get them to calm down, or to stay quiet for even a couple of minutes, but once Sasuke got him it's was as if someone had died." Naruto grinned at the woman, showing off his pearly whites, silently proud that they were all still his.

The woman gave her Hokage a kind smile and went back to her work. Naruto, taking the hint, went back to walking through the village, nodding his head when he passed fellow Ninja, squatting down and giving whatever sweets he had on him to excited happy children, smiling kindly at their tired looking mothers. Naruto hid his twinkling, laughing eyes with his now silver hair when he saw the worn-out look on the women's faces. He knew all too well what that felt like.

Passing by stores just starting to open, one caught his eye. He walked closer to the window and saw a rather large book, its shape seemed odd to him. It obviously wasn't a regular book that any adult would read, but it also didn't look like a children's book. Much to his surprise, Kiba Inuzuka walked out of the store carrying a small paper bag.

"Good-morning, Sir Hokage." Naruto rolled his blue eyes at the dog lover, noting how he seemed to have more grey hair from the last time Naruto saw him.

"Cut it out, Dog Breath. I'm not at the office, I'm not even in my robes." Kiba's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I was just tryna' be formal you ungrateful Fox!" Naruto burst out laughing, holding his stomach. When he finally calmed down he noticed Kiba had stomped away, muttering under his breath. Naruto ran to catch up to him, mirth swimming in pools of blue, feeling the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"Oi! Calm down, Kibbles. I'm just playing." Naruto placed a hand on the other mans shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"Bite me, blondie, or should I start calling you _Old Man_?" Kiba grinned, showing off his sharp canines.

"Ha ha, very funny. So, tell me. What'd you buy?"

Kiba held up the brown paper bag and waved it back and forth. "Hinata wanted some more supplies for a project she's working on. She's making some sort of scrapbook for little Hinata's birthday in a few days."

"Little Hinata is…Neji's kid, right? Your second?" Naruto snickered. "I still can't believe you named your son after Neji."

"Yeah well, he and Hinata are really close, you know? Besides, you should have seen his face when we told him. I thought he was going to break down right there and then! She did it for me too, you know, calling our eldest Tsume for mom…" Naruto lay a comforting arm around the other man's shoulders. Kiba's mom died in the war against Obito. Naruto remembered how depressed Kiba had become. He knew that, through all his complaining, Tsume Inuzuka had been Kiba's whole world after his dad up and left. Naruto sent a silent thanks to Kiba's wife, Hinata, for pulling the dog lover out of his depression.

"I still can't believe most of us have grand-kids…"

"I know man. Time flies by so fast."

"So…what exactly _is _a scrapbook, Kiba?" Kiba gave his Hokage a blank look before laughing at him, causing the once-blond man to pout.

"You're serious? You don't know what a scrapbook is?" Naruto nodded "Well, a scrapbook starts off as a blank book, pretty big, shape is kind of funny. You can put in a bunch of stuff. Photos, quotes, material – like from a favorite blanket – you know, memories."

"Memories, huh?" Naruto looked back at the store where Kiba walked out of and came up with an idea. "Thanks Kiba! Tell Hinata to call me up some time, I want all of Rookie-nine to meet up with their kids, kind of like a family reunion! I'm sure she, Ino and Sakura would like planning something like that!"

"Oh, uhm, sure. No problem. See ya Naruto" Naruto left Kiba standing in the middle of the road, a confused look on his face.

Exiting the shop with a smile on his face and a skip to his step, a bag in each hand with all the necessary items, Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower, ready for a hard day's work.

* * *

Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Naruto's eyes were starting to blur when he felt a very familiar presence behind him.

"You know Mom, you shouldn't be slacking off." Naruto grunted, swiveling his chair to face his eldest son. Naruto smiled when he saw that Itachi hadn't come alone. Holding out his arms to his giggling granddaughter, she reached forward and pulled on his silver hair, making him wince. Itachi made a tutting noise but Naruto just waved it off, taking the four-year old in his arms and tickling her.

"How's Atsuko, 'Tachi?" Naruto asked, blowing raspberries on the little girls belly making her squeal in delight.

"Visiting the in-laws, leaving me with this one," he said, pointing toward the hyper child in his mother's arms "multiple loads of laundry and an empty fridge." Naruto chuckled, waving chakra strings in front of the toddler's face keeping her entertained.

"I hear Tenten did that to Neji on multiple occasions when they had kids, so don't feel too bad. Like mother like daughter, right?" Itachi just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Listen, I know you've got a lot of things to do, but could you watch Asuka for a bit while I go grocery shopping? I would like to have dinner ready for when 'Tsuko comes home with Akira when he's finished school" Naruto nodded his head, rubbing his nose against Asuka's, smiling when she released a loud yawn.

"It's no problem. I'm due for a break anyways. Everything was starting to look like gibberish" Itachi smiled and leaned down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sat looking out the window, gazing upon his village while rocking his granddaughter to sleep. He smiled down at her and closed his eyes.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come out of hiding?" Naruto heard the little boy curse and smirked. "You know, your father isn't stupid. He knew you were there. He was just telling you to make sure you made it back to school by the time your mother picked you up." Naruto turned to where Akira stood, head bowed in embarrassment.

"I know. It's just that Iruka-sensei is so strict! And he yelled at me pretty loud today. I was only trying to play a prank on Choukichi! But the eraser hit _him _on the head instead…" It was hard not to laugh out loud, remembering the times when he would be the one trying to pull pranks on Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei.

"You shouldn't pull pranks on your cousin, Akira. It's not nice."

"He kept calling dad 'Weasel'! He deserves a smack"

"It's good that you defend your father but two wrongs don't make a right."

"Did that just come out of _your _mouth, idiot? Hn, I guess old age does make you wiser. Took long enough." Naruto whipped around, not having sensed the other man's presence. Akira looked just as surprised as his grandfather ruffled his hair. The little boy glared up at the man, trying to put his hair back to the way it was.

"Akira. You should be in school. I just passed by the academy and Iruka-sensei seemed to mutter something about 'Uzumaki genes'" the man stole a glance at the blushing Hokage "and silly pranks. I have a feeling he was talking about you. Now, you're going to go back to school and apologize to Iruka. He's not as young as he once was, I don't think he can handle another Naruto." Akira sighed and nodded, hugging his grandfather and grandmother and giving a quick kiss to his little sister before running out of the building.

When coal eyes met his own Naruto could still feel those blasted butterflies in his stomach. He smiled lovingly at his husband and welcomed the kiss Sasuke placed on his lips.

"Good afternoon, love."

"Afternoon." Naruto smiled into the kiss, forgetting where he was and what he had been doing. When he felt movement in his arms he broke the kiss and looked down, startled to see dark grey eyes looking up at him.

"Watching you play with her makes my heart hurt. Sometimes I wish we could turn back time, go back to when Itachi, Kushimo and Jiraiya were this young." Naruto raised a silver eyebrow at his husband

"Yeah right. Go back to having three four years olds? No thank you. I don't know if you remember it quite like I do, but it was…tiring" Naruto would have used a very different word had it not been for the little person in his arms. Sasuke chuckled, making Naruto's stomach flip and his heart grow warm.

"Hey, Sasu?" Naruto asked, handing over the little girl into awaiting pale arms. "I saw Kiba today and he gave me an idea. What if we could go back? Not for real though. In our memories."

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just trust me. When you get home, collect all the pictures in the house the ones from before and after the kids, also anything we've written to each other, anything personal or close to our hearts, okay?"

"Sure, Naru. But what is this all about?"

"Remembering" Naruto said with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto had just finished setting up everything he would need when he felt the Sasuke's presence getting closer. Walking in to the kitchen from the back porch, he poured Sasuke a cup of tea and handed it to the taller man just as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Taking a sip of the Earl Grey tea Sasuke sighed and smiled at the shorter man. He nuzzled the silver, orange scented hair before moving back and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So, are you going to explain to me how we're going to go back in time, or were you just babbling nonsense back at the tower? Because I could have sworn I pounded that kind of thinking out of you when we were younger." Sasuke smirk caused Naruto's face to turn beat red in embarrassment. The older man started laughing as Naruto attacked his head, smacking it repeatedly screaming something about 'perverts' and 'stupid bastards'.

"I meant training, Naru! Training!"

"Oh." Naruto immediately stopped.

"And you say _I'm _the pervert. Although, that kind of 'pounding' helped also."

When Naruto finished beating Sasuke with a dish towel and Sasuke stopped laughing, Naruto steered his perverted husband outside and on to the deck where there was a large book, markers, pens, crayons and glue.

"Uhm, Naruto, last time I checked we were _fifty_-four. Not four. What's with the Arts&Crafts stuff?"

"Bite me, Uchiha. I know very well how old I am and my body loves reminding me of that fact as well." Naruto glared at his husband before continuing. "This, my dear, is how we're going to go back in time."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke gave his husband a blank stare. "I think I should take you to Sakura, make sure everything up here is still working." Sasuke said, tapping the irritated blue-eyed man on his temple.

Naruto growled and barked out "Did you collect the stuff I wanted or not?" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back in the house. Two minutes later he came back with a box and handed it to Naruto who gestured for him to sit. When they were both comfortable, Naruto lifted the lid of the box and a smile instantly formed on his face. There, sitting at the very top was the first picture he had ever been in.

"Team 7" Naruto whispered, gently picking out the old photo and staring at it for a minute, remembering that day and smiling. "God, you were such a prick." He said chuckling and rubbing the glaring face of his younger lover.

"And you were an idiotic loudmouth who wore too much orange." Sasuke said, a smile gracing his features. Setting the photo to the side, he picked up the next one and started laughing. It was a photo of Sasuke holding their children in his arms when they were around eight months.

Itachi was smiling up at the camera, Kushimo was squeezing Sasuke's cheeks in her little hands trying to make his content smile larger and Jiraiya was climbing on his shoulders, pulling at his raven colored hair. Naruto remembered that day well. Sasuke had surprised Naruto, telling him that Sakura would be babysitting the triplets for the day. Naruto remembered being apprehensive, Sakura knew his children well, of course, but he had never been away from them for more than two hours at most.

Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up, remembering exactly what Sasuke had planned for the both of them that day. He remembered coming home to a frazzled Sakura and three squealing babies. Together, the children rushed towards their parents and Sasuke picked them up effortlessly while Sakura rushed out the door. When Naruto turned back to see his husband sitting with their children he felt he had to keep this moment forever.

Sifting through the various items in the box Naruto leaned over and gave his husband a kiss, "Good work love."

* * *

It was the first picture Naruto had of him and Sasuke together. It was right after Sasuke had been released and could finally go home.

_Naruto could remember the exact moment he figured out he was in love with the irritating, holier-than-thou Uchiha. Sasuke had been home for three years; stuck in a cell for two and a half of the three, had been through intense sessions with Ibiki. During that time Naruto had tried to see his friend when he got the chance but with Tsunade's death and his chunin then jounin tests that had to be taken for him to become Hokage, it was not easy. Kakashi had been the stand in during that time, not that they had really needed a Kage, what with the Shinobi Alliance and all, but every nation needed a leader._

_During his coronation Naruto knew the raven teen had been let out to watch the proceedings. It didn't take long for Naruto to find the older boy. When he did his heart stopped because in that moment, when their eyes met, Sasuke was telling Naruto how proud he was of the blonde and that was all Naruto had wanted. He felt his heart skip a beat and that's when he finally realized, Oh. So that's why I'd been chasing him all this time. Naruto gave the prisoner a small, genuine smile, the roaring of the crowds seems to disappear. Naruto mouthed what he finally knew was real and laughed; the shocked look on Sasuke's face was priceless. Even without being able to use his Sharingan, years of using his eyes made it easy for Sasuke to read Naruto's lips._

_I love you._

* * *

Next were the vows he had written for their wedding day. The paper was crumpled up from Naruto's hands, yellowed from aging and tear stained.

_It didn't take long for their relationship to bloom. One minute they're discussing matters about Sasuke finally being allowed to become a chunin, the next Sakura is chasing them out of the tower, yelling obscenities, the next Naruto is standing beside Sasuke in a white, flowing kimono. "I told you once when I was thirteen that I couldn't live without you. Turns out I was right" _

_Moving in together may have been the most exciting part. It took them about two weeks to finally unpack everything because Sasuke couldn't keep his hands off of his new husband. Naruto acted like he hated it, constantly complaining but the smile on his face never wavered._

_When Gaara found out about Naruto and Sasuke's marriage things got a little heated. The Kazekage did not agree to the union between a Kage and a village traitor. Naruto had actually been worried, wondering if Gaara would try something. So, Naruto decided to go up to Suna without his husband to try to sooth away Gaara's worrying._

_That had been one of Naruto's biggest mistakes._

* * *

Naruto's heart lurched in his chest. He felt Sasuke put a comforting arm around his shoulders as he looked down at the hated piece of paper. Leaning into the warm comfort, he whispered an "I love you" before placing it in the book.

_Sasuke had known something was wrong the instant Naruto got back. The blonde couldn't look his husband in the eye, he constantly made excuses to be away from the young Uchiha. Finally Sasuke caught Naruto when he left to train. Knowing the fair-haired man liked to train alone to gather his thoughts, Sasuke followed him and demanded to know what was going on. What the demon holder had to say almost broke Sasuke's heart in two._

_"He, Sasuke. I'm so sorry! I-I thought he was you! He changed his appearance, and it's not as if I should be on alert in Suna! I didn't know, I didn't think he would-" _

_Sasuke had left then. No one knew where the pale man was for almost two months. In the time Hinata and Kiba had their first child, Tsume, named after Kiba's mother. Ino and Chouji had twins, naming them Inokuma and Chouko while Shikamaru was called to Suna for the birth of his son, Shiko._

_Naruto was glad for his friends, and he tried to be happy for them. If it weren't for the fact that his last check-up with Sakura had his world spinning out of control. The most impossible thing in the world was happening to him and he didn't even have his husband there to help him deal with it._

_"I'm sorry, Kit. I just wanted to give you and the Uchiha something you've both always wanted." _

_Naruto will never forget the day Shikamaru came home with a glowing Temari, a squalling baby and an angry raven. Naruto remembers crying a lot. Apologizing over and over._

_When he finally told Sasuke about what Kurama had done for them, Sasuke lost it, demanding a paternity test._

* * *

There were seven pictures for one page this time. Three of them were sonograms, three of them were each baby, two with black hair one with red, and the last was a picture of a family on the mend.

_Naruto could remember the excruciating pain. He could hardly walk; his belly was so swollen, so all he did was wobble. His ankles were three sizes larger than normal, and there was so much pain it was blinding him. Sasuke was there the entire time, though. He had calmed somewhat when he knew for a fact that the children were his but nothing had been the same. They slept in separate rooms until Naruto made it to the seventh month. Sleeping was becoming a challenge and the only way he could fall asleep was if he hooked his ankle around Sasuke's._

_Gripping on to Sasuke's hand tightly, riding out another contraction. Tears were starting to form in his eyes._

_"We're almost there, Naru. Then Sakura will give you an epidermal and in no time we will have our kids in our arms. Okay? So just bear with me a little while longer." Nauruto almost tripped over his feet. He couldn't remember the last time Sasuke called him 'Naru'. It made his heart hurt._

_When the time finally came for Naruto to give birth to his children, he took a hold of Sasuke's hand and pulled the raven down. Looking into the eyes of the only man he would ever love, Naruto spoke. "Whatever happens, they come first Sasuke. I don't care what happens to me! They. Come. First! If the first one is a boy, I want him to be named Itachi, got it? If we have a girl, I want to name her Kushimo, after our mothers. You can choose the third. But the first two, I'm not budging. One last thing." Naruto could remember the tears streaming down his young husbands face, the look Sasuke was giving his pregnant husband was heart breaking. Naruto pulled Sasuke down and kissed him, the first and what felt like his last, in months. After that, everything went black._

_Waking up alone in a hospital room, knowing you were a man who had given birth but could not see nor hear your children was probably one of the most terrifying experiences Naruto had ever gone through in his entire life. Sasuke let that fear die quickly as he walked in pushing some sort of cart, humming softly. That expression was enough to put off any and all worrying as Naruto drifted off to sleep before Sasuke even knew he had woken up._

_The next day Naruto woke again, but this time Sasuke was sitting by his bed and holding on to his hand. When Naruto tried to move Sasuke laid a hand on his chest and put a finger to his lips. He motioned his head down, telling Naruto to look and what the blond saw made him gasp. There, lined up in a little row were his babies. All three were there, all seemed healthy._

_Sasuke pointed to one and started counting off their names. "This one here, is Itachi. Good job on the name. Looks exactly like his uncle." Naruto could feel tears gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "This one here is Kushimo. She's got your mothers hair, Naru. And here, this is Jiraiya. He's already causing trouble dammit. He's got my hair, but your eyes. Already the women in the nursing ward couldn't stop telling me about how handsome he will be. I swear to god, Naruto, if he ends up anything like that pervert I'll- " Naruto shut him up with a kiss._

* * *

The next couple of items were three diplomas.

"_Look Mom! I graduated!"_

"_Yeah. That's only because has a soft spot for mom!"_

"_Take that back, Momo!"_

"_No way! Everyone knows you're a moron, Jiraiya!" _

"_That's_ _it you nasty-_"

_"Enough!" Sasuke's word was always final._

_"Kushimo, you need to be nicer to your brother. He is not a moron. He even gets better marks than I did and I'm Hokage!" _

_"...so what you're saying is that you were a moron to, mom?" Definitely not one of his better speeches..._

_"No! What I'm saying is that you don't always need book smarts. Right, Sasuke?" _

_"Sure, sure. But yes, Jiraiya. Your mother was a moron."_

_"Hey!"_

_"But he's my moron."_

"_Che. Whatever, Sas. You're not getting _any _for a week!"_

"_What does he mean, dad?"_

"_Don't ask."_

"_You know what it means, Itachi?!"_

"_You'll find out eventually, Jiraiya." _

_Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I'm proud of all of you! You're growing up too fast"_

"_We could always ask Kurama to-"_

"_Finish that sentence and you're not touching me for a month."_

* * *

Naruto sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing the book. He was a little sad, knowing that all the memories he had shared with friends and family could be jammed into one book. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto, hugging him to his chest. They sat there for a couple of moments, listening to the wind whispering its secrets to the trees.

Smiling, Naruto looked up at his lover and gave him a kiss. "We'll have company in a few minutes." Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment.

"I don't get it. They're all grown up with kids of their own but they're always here." He grumbled, pouting slightly.

Naruto looked into the eyes of his best friend, his husband, his lover, his protector, and the father of his children.

And he remembered.

* * *

FINALLY! I'M DONE! OMG. TOOOKKK FFFFOOORRRREEEEVVVEEEERRR.  
Much better than the original.

Hope you liked it  
Review please.

In case anyone was confused

Itachi married to Nerji/Tenten daughter Atsuko

Kids: Akira (son) Asuka (daugher)

Kushimo married to Ino/Chouji son Choko

Kid: Choukichi

Jiraiya - Single...obviously...he's named Jiraiya ;) Haha


End file.
